life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
China
China had over a billion people more than any country in the world, but now it has a population of 0 Beijing 1 day after people '''in Beijing the powers out '''30 years after people '''in Tienanmen square Maos body should have rotted but its really a wax dummy of mao finally the roof falls destroying Tienanmen square '''50 years after people '''in forbidden city the hall of supreme harmony falls destroying the throne but the pillars remain '''200 years after people in Beijing the temple of heaven breaks and rolls down the street and hits and building and breaks itself '''10,000 years after people '''in china the great wall of china stands and lives on Hong Kong '''1 day after people '''all the buildings are dark '''125 years after people '''in Hong Kong the clock falls from the flooding ocean at the base. '''250 years after people '''in Hong Kong the finance tower falls from the skyline of hong kong. ICC tower collapse due to corrosion. '''500 years after people '''Hong Kong is nearly gone finally the bank of china tower falls hitting the remaining island. '''1000 years after people '''after 10 centries the city hall falls now no towers are left. '''2000 years after people '''in the remains of hong kong statue square is the last pack of buildings finally one of the statues falls hitting a building and finally the entire complex falls into the ocean Shanghai '''1 day after people '''in shanghai the towers are dark '''70 years after people '''in shanghai the oriental pearl tower falls hitting the jin mao tower. '''100 years after people '''skyscraper's Bund are corroded and can't continue to survive longer with the time, they finally collapse. '''175 years after people '''Jin mao tower have tried to survive, but even with his rigid structure and his granit wall, climate and earthquake will damage the tower and this last will collapse nearly 2 centuries after peoples. '''300 years after people '''the world finance center still stands but 3 centries of flooding has weakened some collums finally one of the top floors loses its grip and falls damaging the shanghai tower. '''550 years after people '''in what is now marshland the 2nd tallest building in the world the shanghai tower finally falls from 3 things rust water and plants. '''1000 years after people '''Shanghai is pratically destroyed. Tianjin '''1 day after people '''in Tianjin the power is off at the Tianjin eye this means lights off '''65 years after people '''in Tianjin the Hai river has flooded the foundations of the tv tower finally one floor falls then another but the tower remains '''130 years after people '''the Tianjin eye the only Ferris wheel on a bridge in the whole world is still standing but the river is taking its revenge finally 1 leg falls and the bridge falls so does the eye '''200 years after people '''in the remains of Tianjin the TV tower after 130 years after the floors fell a skeleton remains finally it bends and falls down to the river Category:China Category:Collapses Category:Countries Category:Towns and cities